Juggernaut
Juggernaut (born Cain Marko) is a mutant who has superhuman strength and durability. He was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand ﻿Juggernaut was recuited into the Brotherhood by Magneto after being freed from imprisonment by US Forces. Multiple Man and Mystique were along side him. Because of his immense strength, Juggernaut immediately became one of Magneto's trusted generals. When Magneto attempted to recruit Jean at her family home, Wolverine and Storm were left outside to face Juggernaut, Callisto, Quill and Arclight. Soon, Wolverine and Juggernaut engaged in a fight, with the latter emerging victorious (the Extended Cut of the fight revealed Wolverine as the victor, with the help of Storm). During the battle of Alcatraz, Juggernaut was sent to kill Leech - the souce for the mutant "cure". Shadowcat, meanwhile, went to stop him. He knocked himself out by colliding with a wall in an attempt to kill Shadowcat and Leech - the latter negating his power of irresistible force. It is been brought to say that Juggernaut survived Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz Island, but unknown if left whether using the cure or not. Deadpool 2 Powers *'Irresistible Force Embodiment''' - Juggernaut, once he begins to advance in a certain direction, is virtually impossible to halt. Some obstacles can slow his pace, but cannot completely halt him. *'Superhuman Durability' - Juggernaut's skin, muscles and bone are several times denser than the same tissues in the body of a normal human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight, and making him extremely hard to wound. And while Wolverine's adamantium claws do pierce him, Juggernaut doesn't seem to feel much pain. *'Superhuman Speed' - Juggernaut, despite his immense size, has his strong leg muscles allow him to run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He is never seen resting or sitting down whilst among the brotherhood. *'Superhuman Strength' - Juggernaut possesses immense superhuman strength, making him one of the physically strongest mutants (along with Colossus and Apocalypse), capable of effortlessly overpowering Wolverine and throwing him around like a ragdoll. Relationships Original Timeline= Friends *Magneto - Leader *Mystique - Teammate *Pyro † - Teammate **Omegas - Teammates ***Anole ***Arclight † ***Ash ***Avalanche ***Callisto † ***Glob Herman ***Phat † ***Psylocke † ***Quill † ***Spike † ***Starfish † ***Vanisher Enemies *Jean Grey † - Former Teammate turned Enemy *Leech - Enemy and Attempted Victim **X-Men - Enemies ***Angel † - Enemy ***Beast † - Enemy ***Colossus † - Enemy ***Iceman † - Enemy ***Shadowcat - Enemy ***Storm † - Enemy ***Wolverine - Enemy Trivia *It is unknown if Juggernaut survived the Phoenix's destruction of Alcatraz since he was possibly still unconscious when Jean was destroying the facility. In the altered timeline, he is more than likely still alive. * In the mainstream comics, the Juggernaut is not a mutant, and gains his power from the mystical Cyttorak Ruby. He is only a mutant in the Ultimate universe. * During his fight with Shadowcat, Marko shouts, "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!", referencing an Internet meme. *In an alternate scene, when Juggernaut finds Leech and Shadowcat, he says, "Here´s Juggy.", making a reference to the film The Shining. *A younger version of Juggernaut was originally set to appear in X-Men: Days of Future Past and was to be portrayed by Josh Helman, but was written out of the film and replaced by Quicksilver. Josh Helman went on to play William Stryker instead. *Despite not being portrayed as Charles Xavier's step-brother in the films. In X-Men: First Class, Charles mentions having a step-father who in the comics is Kurt Marko, Juggernaut's father. *It isn't mentioned how he was initially captured and restrained when we first meet him. He may have been sedated. *In the comics, Juggernaut is the step-brother of Professor X and his twin sister Cassandra Xavier. He is an American born in Berkeley, California U.S.A.. *In the comics, Juggernaut is an American character but in the film he is portrayed as British. External links * * Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Caucasian Category:Villains Category:Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Unknown Status Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Revised Timeline Category:Bald Category:Blue Eyes Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhancement Category:Anti-Human Category:Superhuman Speed Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:Presumed Deceased - Revised Timeline Category:British